Foutu ascenseur !
by Moonfree
Summary: Attendre un ascenseur est en soi un acte banal. Sauf quand ça devient une question de survie et que cet ascenseur n’est pas décidé a vous aider. OS tout ce qu’il y a de plus simple.


**Disclaimer ;** Licence et droits appartiennent a qui de droit donc pas a moi .

**Postulat/Genre/Couple.**

_**Postulat ;**_ Un ascenseur, une fête arrosée, une nuit agitée …Shakez et vous aurez une idée du postulat.

_**Genre ;**_ Humoristique sur fond de scène quotidienne ?

_**Couple **_**;** Après une longue absence et pour se remettre dans le bain, on ne change rien.

**Résumé ;**

Attendre un ascenseur est en soi un acte banal. Sauf quand ça devient une question de survie et que cet ascenseur n'est pas décidé a vous aider. OS tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

**Note de l'auteur.**

Cet OS n'est malheureusement pas le signe d'un retour régulier mais juste d'une envie de combler mon besoin d'écrire a nouveau.  
Je ne promets donc pas a ceux qui me suivraient encore d'être présente comme il y a quelque temps mais étant donné qu'il n'est pas rare que quelques idées me rendent visite, je n'exclus rien.

* * *

Foutu ascenseur !

En ce dimanche matin, alors que pas un bruit ne se fait entendre dans cette grande tour de verre, une ombre sort d'un des appartements et se faufile discrètement sur le palier du 16e étage. Une ombre furtive, aux gestes précipités, comme fuyant quelque chose. Une chose qu'on ne sait pas et qu'elle ne sait peut être pas elle-même au fond.

De cette ombre, on devine qu'elle pourrait appartenir à un homme … un homme au corps séduisant mis en valeur par un smoking sombre qui semble de bonne coupe. Noir peut être … Cette ombre masculine semble porter des cheveux longs, attachés à l'instant même a la va comme je te pousse.

Cette même ombre pas tout à fait définie mais quelque peu reconnue, s'arrête maintenant devant l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton d'appel. Tout en attendant, elle se prend à jeter de petits coups d'œil inquiets tout autour d'elle … a droite, puis a gauche, et à nouveau a droite … mais personne en vue … tous semblent dormir du sommeil du juste. Devant l'immobilité des portes de l'ascenseur, l'ombre décide de ré-appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. L'impatience qu'elle ressent commence à se faire sentir et son pied gauche se met bientôt a battre une mesure imaginaire.

« S'il te plaît vieux ! Tu s'rais vraiment sympa de te dépêcher un peu ! C'est pas que je sois en retard au boulot vu qu'on est dimanche mais c'est surtout qu'on se pèle un peu dans ce foutu couloir. »

Tout en pestant ainsi, l'ombre attend encore. L'ascenseur stoppe son mécanisme un temps. Redémarre mais désormais le bruit semble s'éloigner. L'ombre ré appuie à nouveau et continue à grommeler.

« Ah non, non, non ! Descends pas … remontes ! Allez quoi, sois cool avec moi …sinon va falloir que j'me tape tes potes les escaliers et c'est pas que … mais purée ! Y'a quand même 16 étages alors si tu comptes 8 escaliers par tiers d'étage ça te fait 8x3 …21.. Non 24.. que tu re-multiplies par 16 … ce qui fait .. J'sais pas combien … mais ça fait de trop pour un dimanche matin. »

Tout en devisant à propos de ces calculs très savants, l'ombre jette à nouveau un œil autour d'elle. Il n'y a toujours personne... Chose logique quand on y songe... qui serait assez bête pour se balader sur le palier a cette heure alors qu'une couette bien chaude vous tend les bras. Maintenant d'humeur maussade, l'ombre jette un regard vers la fenêtre au bout du couloir. Le ciel est gris … presque blanc…

« Et en plus, j'suis sûr qu'il va neiger alors que je suis pas sapé pour. C'est mon teinturier qui va être content quand j'vais devoir le payer … Par contre, heureusement que toi t'es pas payé parce que tu serais un véritable gouffre financier pour ton patron vu la lenteur que tu mets pour venir chercher tes passagers. »

L'ombre jauge, désabusée, le monstre de métal qui lui fait face.

« Remarques, peut être que si on te rémunérait, tu monterais plus vite. Bon on pourrait pas te rémunérer avec des thunes, mais avec de l'huile …ça te motiverait peut être à monter me chercher non ? Bon écoutes, tant pis ! Vu qu'apparemment tu m'aimes pas, je vais prendre les escaliers. »

L'ombre se dirige alors vers la porte de sortie et une fois parvenue devant, s'apprête à poser la main dur la poignée lorsque soudain un petit « clic » saugrenu se fait entendre suivi du bruit caractéristique des portes d'un ascenseur qui s'ouvrent.

L'esprit de l'ombre a beau être encore un peu engourdi de sommeil, il se demande tout de même pourquoi avec lui ça ne peut jamais que se passer ainsi avant de piquer un sprint qui le mène juste devant les portes …au moment où celles-ci se ferment dans un grincement ricanant.

« Celle-là, j'y crois pas ! Tu te fous vraiment de moi. J'ai bien envie de te mettre un coup de pied mais je le ferais pas parce qu'avec mon bol légendaire, j'vais me faire mal au pied, e tout cas bien plus que ce que je te ferais mal a toi …En plus, j'suis bien trop poli pour ça et … »

« …Et je ne pense pas que le proprio, fut-il Quatre apprécierait ! » Coupe une voix peu être enrouée par le sommeil mais oh combien sexy quand même.

L'ombre qui a suspendu ses moindres gestes au moment ou a retentit l'autre voix, prend enfin le courage de se tourner vers son origine …et tombe alors sur une touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille à l'effet saut du lit coiffé-décoiffé qu'accompagnent deux yeux bleus de Prusse aussi bleus que le jean enfilé a la va vite que porte pour seul vêtement le corps métissé qui lui fait face.

L'ombre qui n'est plus a une poisse de plus demande alors ;

« Y'a longtemps que t'es là ? »

« Assez pour savoir que ton monologue ne trouvera pas d'autre interlocuteur que moi. »

« Oh ! »

Devant tant l'éloquence et avec en tête l'image qu'elle doit donner, l'ombre ne peut faire autre chose que de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre pour masquer sa gêne, oubliant même qu'elle a un ascenseur à prendre.

« Au fait ! Tu as oublié cela … »

Joignant le geste a la parole, le nouveau venu tend à l'ombre indécise ce qui a dur être une cravate dans une autre vie.

« Euh …ouais merci Ro' …et si …si je te disais que j'allais chercher les croissants, tu me croirais ? »

Le ton est penaud, la voix si basse que seule une ouïe exercée peut l'entendre. En disant cela, l'ombre a baissé la tête et presque fermé les yeux…Elle ne sait pas si elle veut vraiment entendre la réponse.et finit par se demander si la réponse lui sera donnée après qu'un silence se soit installé.

C'est un soupir et un chuchotement près de son oreille qui la fait revenir à la réalité.

« J'aurais envie oui … parce que ça voudrait dire que tu vas revenir. »

A ces mots, l'ombre relève la tête et replonge dans cette mer si étrange et captivante a la fois. Elle ne sait pas quand l'autre s'est rapproché mais elle s'en fiche un peu tant l'aveu entendu résonne encore a son oreille.

Voyant que l'ombre a enfin rejoint son monde, le propriétaire des yeux bleus se permet de glisser ses bras autour de la taille de l'ombre, l'attirant ainsi a lui et nichant son nez dans son cou, respirant à nouveau ce parfum qui lui a manqué quand il s'est éveillé ce matin.

Les deux restent ainsi lovés un petit moment, corps contre corps, cœur contre cœur …liant entre eux bien plus que ce qu'une nuit un peu trop arrosée avait déjà lié. Ce n'est que lorsque le froid se fait sentir sur la peau du propriétaire aux yeux bleus que l'ombre n'ose enfin rompre le silence établi.

« Tu aurais pu demander, tu sais ? »

Une légère dénégation de la tête pour toute réponse parvient à l'ombre.

« Je me disais aussi ! Bah façon, je savais que même en te demandant tu me le dirais pas alors espérer que tu me le dises de toi-même … »

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu parles trop ! »

« Et toi pas assez. »

L'ombre enfin nommée sourit gentiment quand les lèvres de son vis-à-vis se posent sur les siennes afin de le faire taire. Un baiser papillon, tout léger …juste le temps de faire revenir un peu le silence tandis que les lèvres de celui aux yeux de Prusse se déplace à nouveau jusqu'à une oreille où elle chuchote un simple mot.

« Restes ! »

La seule réponse que consent à donner l'ombre se retrouve dans un nouveau baiser, un peu plus passionné, un peu plus profond que le précédent …un baiser toutefois brisé par le bruit de deux portes métalliques qui s'ouvrent dans le dos des deux réunis.

* * *

_Mini OS donc qui vaut ce qu'il vaut. A vous de voir s'il vaut une review ou pas. Je vous laisse libre choix quand a cela._

_Moon_


End file.
